El Corazón es un Pentágono
by musguita
Summary: Y sabe que algo debe ocurrir en el hueco vacío de su pecho porque todas esas veces recuerda como era tener un corazón ahí. Para la comunidad musasenelclaro


**El Corazón es un Pentágono.**

**1. Obsesión.**

Siempre ha creído que es mucho más noble asumirlo todo sobre uno mismo. Los defectos y las pocas virtudes con las que cuenta. Los errores que le hacen aprender en el camino y los que no valen para nada más que hacer daño. Tiene muy claro el tipo de persona que es. Es de las que tiene la eternidad para observarlo todo, para que le importen las cosas y mostrar mayor interés del que cabría esperar en cualquier ser humano. Tan solo si él fuese uno de ellos.

No existe ni un solo detalle de si mismo que le sorprenda. Y sabe que no es sano obsesionarse con las cosas, o las personas en cualquier caso, pero no puede evitarlo. Tal vez porque es igual de extraño que le fascinen.

Seth Clearwater hace honor al dicho de que los ojos son como el espejo del alma. Edward Cullen no conoce un alma más pura y generosa y a veces no le hace falta leerle el pensamiento para saber que está pensando en algo bueno. Le basta con mirarle a los ojos y reconocer que están ahí, flotando como polvo de estrella. A veces cuando Seth le mira desde la otra punta de una habitación con toda la intención de que le escuche sin hablar, Edward no lo hace. Le entiende sin más. Y sabe que algo debe ocurrir en el hueco vacío de su pecho porque todas esas veces recuerda como era tener un corazón ahí.

**2. Enfermería.**

- Gracias por venir. No sabía a quién llamar. Lo siento.

Se disculpa mientras intenta incorporarse. Está tan pálido que no parece el mismo chico moreno y risueño. Hasta parece más pequeño.

- No es molestia, Seth –contesta y sonríe a la enfermera que le mira embobada.

No debe de tener más de treinta años, castaña y bastante amable. Baja la mirada y se despide no sin asegurarse de que Edward llevará a Seth directo a su casa. Cuando cierra la puerta y les deja solos Seth bufa. Edward le mira con curiosidad.

- Pobre mujer. No te acaba de conocer y seguro que está enamorada de ti.

- Tonterías.

Seth rueda los ojos y se apoya en la camilla para levantarse. Da dos pasos hacia él. Uno más y se lleva la mano a la frente antes de que le flojeen las piernas. Edward no tarda ni una milésima de segundo en acercarse a él y sujetarle por los brazos. La piel le arde más de lo normal. Nota el sudor humedeciéndole las palmas de las manos. El olor diferente y salado que le cosquillea en la nariz. Solo conoce dos olores que le hagan reaccionar de modos distintos y es la primera vez en ciento siete años que no son ganas de matar.

- Es una suerte que estés muerto –bromea Seth.- A saber lo que podría pegar.

**3. Desesperación.**

De pronto un día pasa que lo que antes no importaba ahora parece ser su única prioridad. Se pregunta si es posible que el día tenga más de veinticuatro horas porque juraría que es como si las horas nunca terminasen de pasar. Puede ser que por primera vez sea más consciente que nunca de lo que es la eternidad. Y de que preferiría estar pasándola en cualquier sitio y no con cualquier persona. Lo que le lleva a pensar que es de esas cosas que no se puede permitir

Se siente como una versión más patética de Romeo. Por las noches tiene que salir a cazar para no pensar en dónde podría estar si no fuese porque su olor le delataría. Y cuando no lo hace se queda en casa y hace lo más parecido a soñar.

**4. Sedantes.**

Nadie debería dejar que Emmett juegue con nadie menos fuerte que él. El problema es que su hermano acabaría literalmente muerto de aburrimiento. Más bien nadie debería dejar que Emmett vuelva a jugar con Seth a nada.

El resultado son un brazo roto y una pierna en una posición completamente antinatural. Seth aprieta la mandíbula mientras Carlisle presiona la rótula para que vuelva a su posición original. Edward no puede evitar que el olor a sangre le maree un poco de mil maneras diferentes.

_Me cago en la puta. Esto duele la hostia._

Edward ríe en bajo y aconseja a Carlisle que le de algo para el dolor antes de que se desmaye. Seth gruñe algo entre dientes.

Una hora después, descansa en el sofá y Edward está sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada y un libro entre las manos. En otro tiempo el aliento de Seth en su nuca le habría parecido insoportable. Ahora la idea de no volver a sentirlo es la que le parece insoportable.

- Si me importase mi pelo me gustaría tenerlo como el tuyo.

Lo dice en voz baja y luego hunde un par de dedos, hasta que las yemas chocan con suavidad en su cuero cabelludo. Siente impulsos eléctricos que parecen empeñarse en despertar algo muerto y que le bajan hasta la punta de los pies. Seth suspira como si estuviese asintiendo. Es de esas veces en que no piensa en nada y Edward no sabe si agradecerlo o arrancarle un brazo por ello.

- ¿Cuántas horas al día te pasas peinándolo? –pregunta con la risa floja.

Le diría que últimamente todo su tiempo lo emplea en pensar en él pero no lo recordaría.

**5. Instintos.**

Nunca se ha fiado del todo de sus instintos. En el pasado para lo único que le servía era para matar a la víctima adecuada. Después es como si le estuviesen tratando de engañar para hacer todo lo contrario a lo que cree correcto.

Seth piensa todo lo contrario. Como no.

- Pero te nacen de aquí –se pone la mano en el vientre.- Así que no puede ser tan malo. Y si te equivocas es tan fácil como pedir perdón.

Se pregunta si Seth siempre ha sido así. Si será del tipo de personas que aprenden de sus errores o no lo hacen porque nunca cometen uno. Se pregunta qué haría si siguiese el instinto ahora mismo.

- Tienes que aprender a dejarte llevar, a no pensar tanto las cosas.

Así que se deja llevar. Deja de pensar. Y no le cuesta tanto porque lo que quiere hacer ya no se esconde detrás de toda esa voluntad para hacer lo que se supone que es bueno. Escucha lo que la voz de su instinto le dice desde el fondo del estómago.

Y Edward Cullen besa como si no lo hubiese hecho nunca y mil veces a la vez.

Lánguido, pesado y húmedo. Como horas eternas y desesperantes. Como si fuese la única razón de toda su existencia. Se imagina como latiría su corazón si lo tuviese, como le dejaría sordo si pudiese oírlo. Cree que lo haría como el de Seth. Atropellado y enrabietado. Podría salírsele del pecho para llenar el suyo.

Al final no pide perdón.

**Fin.**


End file.
